iStill Love You
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: It's 15 years in the future everyone besides Spencer and Melanie lives in L.A. California and have kids of their own. Even though Sam & Freddie both live in L.A. they never talk. What happens when Freddie starts spending time at Sam's restaurant will old feeling arise? How will Freddie's Daughter and Sam's Sons feel? Will Sam's ex keep them apart? Read and review please! :) Britt


iStill Love You

**Characters**

**Sam **

**Andrew Davis Thompson – Sam's Ex Fiance **

**Matthew Aiden & Nicholas Jacob Puckett (Matty and Nicky) – Sam's Twin Sons (5) **

**Freddie **

**Lauren Natasha Fields – Freddie's Late Wife**

**Rachel Emily Benson – Freddie's Daughter (3) **

**Dice **

**Olivia Leah Corleone – Robinson – Dice's Wife **

**Marshall Kennedy Corleone – Dice & Olivia's Son **

**Bryon Lucas Corleone – Dice & Olivia's Son **

**Melanie **

**Austin Christopher Connors – Melanie's Husband**

**Charlotte Demi (Charlie) & Courtney Sarah Connors (Court) – Austin & Melanie's Twin Daughters (4)**

**Kyler Jackson Connors – Austin & Melanie's Son (10)**

**Cat & Robbie **

**Candy Veronica Shapiro – Cat & Robbie's Daughter (1)**

**Ava Catherine Shapiro – Cat & Robbie's Daughter (4)**

**Carly & Brad**

**Nevaeh Jamie Summers – Carly & Brad's Daughter (6 months) **

**Tristan Spencer Summers – Carly & Brad's Son (4)**

**Spencer & Audrey **

**Mayann Karlee Shay – Spencer & Audrey's Daughter (May) (9 months)**

**Braydon Daniel Shay – Spencer & Audrey's Son (4)**

**Landon & Stella **

**Chelsea McKenna Storm (6) **

**Aria Hailey Storm (8) **

**Lindsay & Paul Morgan**

**Mason Daniel & Brandi Leah Morgan (6 months) **

**Stevie Erica Morgan (4) **

**What Do The Adults Do?**

**Brad & Freddie: Co-Owners of the L.A. Pear Store **

**Sam: Co-Owner Of Her Own Restaurant (Puckett & Storm's Homestyle Cooking) **

**Robbie & Cat: Owners Of Valentine Records (Record Company) **

**Carly: Owner Of Summer Designs (Fashion Company) **

**Melanie: College Professor (English)**

**Austin: College Professor (History)**

**Audrey: Nurse **

**Spencer: Art Teacher **

**Olivia: Nurse**

**Dice: Still A Model **

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

**You all know the story of how Sam left after iGoodbye and met Cat and started a babysitting business. After Cat graduated Hollywood Arts 1 tear latter Sam and Cat broke off their babysitting business to do their own things but still remaining best friends. Let's find out what has happened within the past 15 years. **

**Sam: After Sam & Cat's Super-Rockin Fun Time Babysitting Service ended Sam decided what she really wanted to do was be a baker. She went to L.A. Community College for four years to get her degree in Business Management. After Community College she went to Culinary Arts school for almost two years were she met her good friends twin siblings Lindsay and Landon Storm and her Ex-Fiance Andrew. Two years after graduating Culinary Arts School Sam, Lindsay, and Landon opened up Puckett & Storm's Homestyle Cooking and Andrew proposed to Sam. A month latter she found out she was pregnant and two months latter she found out she was having twins. A few weeks latter Andrew left her for another girl. On July 15th, 2024 she had her twin boys Matthew Aiden & Nicholas Jacob Puckett. (Matty and Nicky) They just turned 5. She hasn't dated since Andrew. **

**Cat: After Cat graduated Hollywood Arts and went on a summer tour with Tori, Andre, and Jade she realized that as much as she loved Sam and babysitting she loved making and preforming music even more. She and her friends got signed to Hollywood Records were she made her own album Put Your Hearts Up which went double platinum she also stared in a few movies called **_"What Happens When You Force A Friendship"_** and **_"Mitch & Mollie The Movie" (1)_** and hit T.V. Show "**_Mitch & Mollie" _**Robbie & Her got back together two years after they graduated and after **_"Mitch & Mollie The Movie"_** was over after 6 years of dating they got married. A year latter Cat got pregnant with their daughter Ava and Robbie and her decided to own a record label. When Ava was two cat got pregnant with their other daughter Candy. They just opened up Valentine Records. **

**Freddie: After graduating high school Freddie attended Cal-Tech with Brad for four years. After Cal-Tech they both got jobs at the pear store where he met Lauren. After three years of dating Freddie proposed and a year latter got married. After four faithful years at L.A. Pear Store Brad and Freddie become owners. A few months after Freddie and Lauren got married she got pregnant with their daughter Rachel. On December 21st, 2026 little Rachel Emily Benson was born. A year latter Lauren found out she has lung cancer due from her very past addiction to cigarettes. She passed away June 30th, 2028. Rachel is now three years old. **

**Carly: After finishing High School in Italy she lived there for another year before attending fashion school in New York for four years before moving to L.A. to be with Sam and her sons. She studied Business Management at Stanford for four years before a year latter opening Summer Designs. While at Stanford she met up with Brad and after a few months of hanging out they began dating. After two years of dating she got pregnant but after a few months had a miscarriage. At her college graduation he proposed and a year latter they got married. After a few months of marriage she got pregnant again and on September 19th, 2025 Tristan Spencer Summers was born. When Tristan was two and a half Carly got pregnant again with a girl. On February 14th, 2029 Nevaeh Jamie Summers was born. Tristan is now 4 and Nevaeh is now 6 months old. **

**Spencer: After Carly and Sam left Spencer focused more on his art. While selling a sculpture to a guy in Dallas he ran into Audrey and they feel back in love. She agreed to move to Seattle if Spencer got a real job. So he went to Online College for four years and got a degree in teaching. He now works as a Art Teacher at Ridgeway. After two more years Audrey and Spencer got married. After a year of being married they got pregnant with their son. On September 20th, 2025 Braydon Daniel Shay was born. 18 months ago they got pregnant again and on October 5th, 2028 they had Mayann Karlee Shay. She is now 9 months old. **

**Melanie: When Melanie and Sam were 8 Melanie moved to Texas to attend boarding school were she meet her best friend/husband Austin. When they were 16 they admitted that they liked each other and began to date but broke up a few months latter because they were both to busy to be in a relationship. Two years latter on graduation night Austin told Melanie that he was in love with her. Melanie said that she loved him back and they began dating again. After graduation they moved to California to attend Stanford. When they were 21 Austin proposed to her, they got married a year latter. After being married for 2 years and becoming College Professors Melanie got pregnant with their only son. On April 3rd, 2019 Kyler Jackson Connors was born. When Kyler was 5 Melanie got pregnant again with twin girls who were born August 30th, 2025. They just turned 4. They live in Cambria, California 3 and a half hours away from Stanford **

**Starting Setting: November of 2029 in L.A. California**

At Puckett & Storms Homestyle Cooking

Sam's POV

"Here is your order of Fried Chicken with Mashed Potatoes and Corn on the Cob. Would you like a re-fill of your Pepsi sir."

"Yes please."

"Coming right up."

The restaurant has been super busy the past few days since it's almost Thanksgiving. Critics say that I make the best thanksgiving feast food ever so a lot of people like to bring their families here for the holiday. I usually don't mind that but I'm extremely stressed out my sons Nicky and Matty have been getting in a lot of trouble at school lately and their father Andrew came back in town yesterday and has been begging me to let him see them. If you are thinking they're kindergarteners they can't get into to much trouble right? You haven't meet my boys. So far they've unscrewed their teachers chair, poured glue all over the other students desks, drawn all over the other students schoolwork and schoolbooks, disrupted the class during reading and nap time by running around the room, and have been picking on a couple of girls in their class named Lucy and Layla. I've tried everything in my parenting books to try to control them but nothings worked and now Andrew's adding even more stress to me by demanding me to let him see the boys. I just don't know what to do.

**Well that's they end of chapter one. Read and review please. I'll give shoutouts to people who review. Oh and if I would any mistakes with their ages or years please nicly tell me in a PM and I'll fix them. I'm working on Chapter 2 of 19 & Pregnant: Sam Puckett and the final chapter of iOmg Part two so if you haven't cheeked out those stories please do and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I'll consider them. Anyway please answer these questions in your reviews...**

**QOTC: Should Sam let Andrew see Nicky and Matty?**

**Do you think Matty and Nicky like Layla and Lucy and that's why there picking on them? Or are they just doing it to be mean? **

**What should Sam do about their other naughty behaviors? **

**Read and Review Please and check out my other iCarly/Sam & Cat Stories! **

**Brittney Out! **


End file.
